InuYasha And Kagome's Daughter
by Goddess Sophitia
Summary: Naraku is defeated, the Shikon Jewel is complete, Kikyo has returned to the dead, and everyone has started lives in Kagome's time. So now you're wondering, Now what? Here the life of Kagome and Inu-Yasha's daughter as told by, well, her. Enjoy!
1. Questions and Answers sort of

Inu-Yasha and Kagome's Daughter  
  
By Goddess Sophitia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't like these, but I have to them here if I want to keep my money...  
  
This story is about the Inu-Yasha and Kagome's daughter, hence the name "Inu-Yasha and Kagome's Daughter". The girl is six years old and her name is Sophitia (yes, I know that's my pen name, but I love the name Sophitia and I wish it were my own). The only reason the story has no grammar or spelling errors (that I know of) is because it would not make since at all if I made the story sound like it was actually being told by little girl. But I'm trying to make her as naïve as possible, and some things will be mentioned that would probably come from the mind of a six-year-old, as that is the age of the main character.  
  
This story takes place after they all killed Naraku. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inu-Yasha decide to start new lives in Kagome's time (while taking a few trips back to the feudal era), where they all learned how to drive and went to school and got their own jobs. It took a few months, but they managed to make it.  
  
Okay... on with the story.  
  
  
  
Hello, my name is Sophitia. I'm only six years old. My mommy tells me that six years old is still young, but I know she's kidding because my friend Shippo tells me that I'm all grown up. I believe him because he's 14 years old, and he knows everything! My daddy said Shippo is lying to me, but I don't believe him. My mommy is 24 years old, and that's old. I'm six though, so I have a loooooong way to go before I'm that old. Daddy is 26, and that's as old as dinosaurs. My mommy's name is Kagome and my daddy's name is Inu-Yasha. I have read hair, which my mommy said looks like her grandma's did when she was young. I have blue-grayish eyes like my mommy's and fangs and ears like my daddy's. Except his ears are silver and mine are brownish-red.  
  
Mommy and Daddy love each other very much. Especially when they say it in Spanish, like when Daddy calls Mommy a "wench" and Mommy calls Daddy a "bastard" and then says "sit" and Daddy then bows down at her for some odd reason.  
  
Today we're eating Ramen for dinner because Mommy doesn't feel like cooking today and Daddy doesn't know how to cook. I like Ramen, especially when Mommy puts spicy seasoning stuff in mine because I like spicy food. But today I don't feel like eating because I was thinking of a question that Shippo never answers. He told me to ask Mommy and Daddy and find out what they say and tell him all about it. Then he told me not to say he told me to ask them and then he left and kind of laughed a little. I don't know why, but he did. So I decided to ask Mommy and Daddy at dinner.  
  
"Where do baby's come from?"  
  
That's when Daddy choked on his Ramen. I guess that's why Mommy tells him to chew his Ramen instead of swallowing it whole like a dog.  
  
"Why do you ask that?" Mommy asked. (I hate it when Mommy asks a question with a question.)  
  
"Because I want to know in case I get a brother or sister and they ask me like I asked Shippo." I said. Then I thought, "Oops, I don't think Shippo wanted me to say that."  
  
"And what did Shippo say?" Daddy asked me.  
  
"He told me to ask you."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then Daddy started to walk out the door and looked mad, and Mommy said, "Sit!" and Daddy bowed down to her feet and called her a "wench" again. I think it's nice how they show each other how much they love each other like that.  
  
"Now, what were we talking about again?" Mommy asked.  
  
"Where do babies come from?"  
  
"Oh, well. Inu-Yasha, why don't you help me out here?"  
  
"No way," my daddy said. "She asked you."  
  
"She asked both of us."  
  
"Feh."  
  
I looked at them with wandering eyes, and wondered why they were waiting to tell me. It can't be that hard or maybe they just forgot, because they are old, and older people lose their memories easily and don't admit it.  
  
"Well, Sophitia," my Mommy said. "First a man and a woman, or husband and wife, talk about having a baby and."  
  
"You mean like when you were yelling daddy's name last night and the night before that, and eleven days ago, and.?" I began, but Mommy cut me off.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I hear you yelling Daddy's name sometimes at night. You yell 'Oh, Inu- Yasha! Harder, harder! Don't stop!'"  
  
That's when Mommy made a face like this: O.O and then Daddy fell on the floor.  
  
"What did you just say?" Mommy asked.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"Never mind!" Mommy yelled. I don't know why she yelled, but she did. "Just. go. watch TV in your room."  
  
"But I don't have a TV in my room."  
  
"Then listen to the radio."  
  
"I don't have a radio, either."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, put the TV in Sophitia's room, then come down here. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay," my daddy said and took the TV up in my room. That was the first time I saw my daddy do what my mommy told him to do without her saying, "Sit".  
  
"Daddy, why does Mommy seem so mad all of a sudden?" I asked him.  
  
"Because she didn't expect you to ask that question when you're so young," Daddy said.  
  
"I'm not young! I'm all grown up!"  
  
"Did Shippo tell you that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's lying."  
  
"That's what you always say about him."  
  
"Because he is. Now stay in here until I'm done talking to your mother."  
  
"Okay." Then I turned on the TV and saw that Dragon Ball Z was on, which meant that I missed Dragon Ball. I like those shows. Daddy said that Dragon Ball is for little kids, but he likes Dragon Ball Z, and so we watch that together whenever it's on. Mommy gets mad because she says that Dragon Ball Z is too violent for me to watch. That's why Daddy tells me to never tell Mommy that he lets me stay up Saturday nights to watch Cowboy Bebop and Outlaw Star. Anyway, this episode is when Trunks first enters the episodes and kills Freiza and his dad. I like this episode because. well, I don't know why. I just do.  
  
Right in the middle of a commercial, I hear Mommy yelling "Sit!" and Daddy yelling "Wench!" as he lands on the floor really loudly as he hurries to bow down to her.  
  
  
  
Okay, how was that for a first chapter? Please review and if you like the video game "Zelda: The Ocarina Of Time" then read a fanfic done by a friend and me. It's in the "Game Crossovers" with the title "Zelda Meets Inu- Yasha", rated PG-13. We'd both really appreciate a review. 


	2. Ryoko

Inu-Yasha and Kagome's Daughter  
  
By Goddess Sophitia  
  
Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that I'd be foolish enough to right Inu- Yasha fanfic if I owned Inu-Yasha? Yeah right. I'd waste my time writing DBZ or Fushigi Yugi.  
  
Note to reviewers and readers: WOW!!!!!! I never expected to see so many reviews in such little time! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I didn't really think that the story will be that great. I had it on my computer for about a month, and so I edited it a little and posted it. Anyway, Sophitia is somewhat like me when I was younger, in a way. I was always so naïve and I decided to exaggerate it a little. For those of you wondering (I have received this question), I decided to make Inu-Yasha 26 because I didn't really think those 50 years under Kikyo's spell counted. I want to add Kouga somewhere in the story, but I don't know anything about him besides the fact that he's a bit of an idiot, he hates Inu-Yasha, he loves Kagome, and his wolves killed Rin (who I also know nothing about). If you can e- mail me info on Kouga, then I will definitely add him to the story. If I get info on Rin, I'll add her too. (My e-mail is ladytigerdemon@yahoo.com for those of you who don't want to see my profile). Okay, I'll stop my mindless chatter. On with the fanfic!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
First day of 1st grade  
  
Today is the day I start school. Mommy really wanted me too, and Daddy said it was stupid and pointless and he didn't want me to go. He said that I will be corrupted or something. I didn't want to go either, because I have to get up at 8 o'clock, and that's way too early. But then I found out that I would get to go to school with my best friend Ryoko and I asked Daddy to let me go. But he said no. Then Mommy yelled, and Daddy called her a "wench" and bowed at Mommy, the usual stuff married people do to show each other how much they care.  
  
I grabbed my bookbag and started to walk to Ryoko's house. Then Daddy came up behind me and gave me my lunch.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" Daddy asked.  
  
"Yeah! Me and Ryoko are walking to school together!" I answered.  
  
"Ryoko? Who's Ryoko?"  
  
"You know, my friend Ryoko."  
  
"Isn't she Sango and Miroku's kid?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
But Daddy didn't answer. Instead he picked me up and ran really fast to Ryoko's house. I like it when Daddy runs with me because he goes really fast and the wind blows my hair and my ears back. (A/N: What do you expect? She does have dog demon blood in her.)  
  
After two minutes me and Daddy got to Ryoko's house. Ryoko was already waiting for me when we got there. Daddy went to the kitchen to talk to Ryoko's mom and dad.  
  
Me and Ryoko didn't feel like listening to anyone's conversation yet, and we had 15 extra minutes, so we decided to play Super Smash Brothers on Ryoko's Nintendo 64.  
  
"So Ryoko, did you ask your mom and dad?" she asked me suddenly after her Link knocked my Kirby over the edge of the Hyrule land.  
  
"Yeah, but they didn't answer," I answered.  
  
"Mine didn't either. We'll have to ask Shippo again. What did your parents say?"  
  
I thought for a minute. "Daddy choked, Mommy looked nervous, and they kind of changed the subject. Then Mommy said 'First a man and a woman talk about having a baby.' then I asked if she meant when she yells Daddy's name. Then she made a face like this." I made a face that looked like the one Mommy made, and Ryoko laughed. Before we could say anything else, we heard yelling coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Miroku, I'll kill you!" Daddy yelled.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, Miroku, please stop!" Ryoko's mommy yelled.  
  
"I like to see you try!" Ryoko's daddy yelled at my Daddy.  
  
Of course, I knew my Daddy could kill Ryoko's daddy faster, but I wasn't going to say anything in front of Ryoko, and besides, it was time to leave.  
  
"Daddy! I'm leaving now! Bye!" I tried to yell, but he didn't hear me.  
  
"They aren't going to hear us this way," Ryoko said.  
  
"How are we going to get them to hear us?" I asked her, since she was the only one who could hear me since she was standing right next to me.  
  
"Like this." Ryoko climbed on top of the counter and grabbed two pots.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I asked.  
  
"Just watch. I do this all the time when Mommy and Daddy are yelling at each other this loud." Then she banged the two pots together really loud and I had to cover my ears, but I could still hear the ringing. Then I looked at Daddy and Ryoko's parents. They all had frozen into weird poses. Daddy had one hand around Ryoko's daddy's neck and had a fist in the air, Ryoko's daddy had a demon ward thing in one hand and his staff in the other, and Ryoko's mommy looked like she was tripped and was about to fall on Ryoko's daddy.  
  
"We are going to school now," Ryoko said. "Bye!" Or at least I think that's what she said. I'm not really sure because my ears were still ringing.  
  
"Okay sweetie. Have fun" Ryoko's mommy said, or might have said. (Stupid ears)  
  
"What did she say?" Daddy asked. I knew he said this because that's what he always asks when Mommy bangs two pots together when she tries to get Daddy's attention.  
  
"Bye Daddy!" I yelled as loud as I could so Daddy could hear me.  
  
"Fly? I didn't know you could fly," Daddy said. He obviously had worse hearing then I did. But that's what happens when you get old.  
  
I sighed and waved good-bye. Then he got the message. He waved back and me and Ryoko walked out the door. Once the door was closed, we heard them all fighting again.  
  
"So anyway Ryoko, what did your parents say when you asked them?" I asked.  
  
"Well," Ryoko began as she though back to the dinner before.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Where do babies come from?" Ryoko asked suddenly.  
  
Miroku dropped his chopsticks, as did Sango, who also looked at Miroku nervously.  
  
"Well," Miroku began, but Sango stopped him.  
  
"Miroku, she's not old enough!"  
  
"When I was Ryoko's age, I knew."  
  
"Well you're a perverted monk! I would expect you to know!"  
  
Then Miroku and Sango started fighting. Well, Sango yelled, and Miroku defended himself rather calmly. Ryoko really wanted her question answered, so she climbed on the counter, grabbed two pots, and banged them together. Sango and Miroku immediately looked at Ryoko, with their hands over their ears.  
  
"Where do babies come from?" Ryoko demanded.  
  
"Ryoko, you are too young to know," Sango asked before Miroku could say anything.  
  
"No I'm not! I'm all grown up!"  
  
"You're only six."  
  
"And that's all grown up!"  
  
"Sango, I think she's old enough to understand where babies come from," Miroku said.  
  
"Shut up Miroku!" Sango yelled. "Ryoko," she then said calmly. "Go to your room for a few minutes while I have a nice talk with your daddy."  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"What's a "perverted monk"? I asked Ryoko.  
  
"I don't know," Ryoko said. "I think it's something Mommy says to Daddy when she loves him a lot. She yells it out when her and Daddy play their bed games sometimes."  
  
"So you got sent to your room, too, huh?" I asked Ryoko.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "After that, I heard Daddy getting yelled at again. But since my mommy loves him so much, she let him sleep on the couch last night."  
  
"It's not fair!" I yelled, because it wasn't fair. "Our mommies let our daddies sleep on the couch but not us! Then they send us to our room when we ask them questions! Then they yell each other's name so loud at night that we can't sleep! Then they play their bed games but we get in trouble when we hear them!"  
  
"Why do they bang the wall anyway?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I don't know," I began, "but my mommy locks the door at night and I can't spy on them."  
  
"Hey, look!" Ryoko yelled. "It's Shippo!"  
  
I looked up, and there was Shippo walking ahead of us. I don't think he noticed us, because he kept on walking.  
  
"I have an idea," Ryoko said. "I know how to get Shippo to tell us where babies come from."  
  
"Okay," I said, and I listened to her whisper something in my ear. Then I walked up to Shippo. "Hi Shippo!"  
  
Shippo turned around. "Hi Sophitia. Did you ask your mom and dad?"  
  
"Yeah, but they didn't tell me, so I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Uh, well, I can't answer that right now," he began. "I don't have time." He turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"Don't worry," I said with a grin that Mommy said looks exactly like my daddy's when he's "full of himself". "We'll make sure you have time."  
  
Shippo turned around with a confused look on her face. "'We'?"  
  
"NOW!" I yelled and Ryoko pulled on a shoe string that she had tied around a bush. Shippo was walking backwards and tripped and turned over in mid- air.  
  
"Get him!" Ryoko yelled. Then me and Ryoko climbed on his back so he couldn't get up. Ryoko pulled out a demon ward she got from her daddy and I flinched. Those things hurt. But she put it on Shippo, so I was safe.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Shippo yelled. "Take it off! Please!"  
  
"Only if you promise to tell us where babies come from!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" Shippo yelled.  
  
  
  
How's that for a cliff-hanger? Next chapter, Shippo tells them how babies are made, and something else pops up. 


	3. Where babies come from and UNCLE SESSHOM...

Inu-Yasha and Kagome's Daughter  
  
By Goddess Sophitia  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inu-Yasha! *Rumiko Takahashi arrives with a lawyer* GAH! No I don't! No I don't!  
  
Note to the reviewers: Thank you again for your reviews! I'm still awaiting Kouga info, so if you can send me some, then my e-mail is ladytigerdemon@yahoo.com, for those of you who don't want to move your cursor to my pen name and click on it.  
  
Below are some personal comments to the reviews (if you want yours removed then tell me and I'll remove it):  
  
Wanna Mie So (Anonymous reviewer): Um. thanks for the compliment.  
  
Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (reply to "And what did Miroku tell Inuyasha that got him so mad??"): Well, I wasn't expecting that question. The only reason I had the girls walk in the kitchen at the time was because when I was writing it, I couldn't think of anything for Miroku to say to make him mad, but I might think of something and mention it later in the fanfic. For now, just look at it this way. We all know Miroku can annoy Inu-Yasha easily (who can't?) and Miroku probably "accidentally" insulted Inu-Yasha for his minor idiocy or aggressiveness.  
  
Ryoko ("Anonymous" reviewer): There, I updated! Now you update your Zelda fic!  
  
Yuriko (Anonymous reviewer): The reason why I named my character Sophitia is because I really like that name. It's not really my real name (which will be unmentioned due to internet safety, or something like that).  
  
Kuja2001: -_-;; HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE IT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
A/N: I've noticed some comments on my slightly corrupted mind and so I've raised the rating to PG-13 and I decided to lighten up a little bit. I can't exactly promise that it won't pop up again. But I'll try. Sorry if that disturbs any of you. That's how my mind works. (Two friends in the background that know who they are: *cough* Miroku *cough* hentai *cough* (inside joke)  
  
Okay, on with the fanfic!  
  
  
  
Ryoko took the demon ward off and put in her pocket. We both glared at Shippo and waited for the answer. Shippo sat up and was rubbing his shoulder where the demon ward was.  
  
"Where do you get those things from anyway?" Shippo asked Ryoko.  
  
"Daddy gave them to me and told me to use them when I need to," Ryoko answered. "Now answer us!" She picked up a stick and hit Shippo with it the way I've seen her daddy hit my daddy with his staff.  
  
"OW!" Shippo yelled. "Okay, babies come from the stork."  
  
"What do you think we're in? Kindergarten? We're not little kids anymore! We deserve to be told the truth!" I yelled.  
  
"I didn't think you'd believe that story," Shippo said. "Okay, they come from, um," Shippo thought for a minute. I didn't understand why, though. He's not old, but he knows everything, so how come he can't remember?  
  
Shippo looked at the sky and saw gray clouds in the sky. "Babies come from the rain!"  
  
"The rain?!?!?!" Me and Ryoko repeated. We had a hard time believing that. But like Ryoko's daddy always says, you shouldn't question the wise.  
  
"Yeah, if it rains, and, uh, then your mom goes outside when it stops and works in the garden, then that means you have to watch for the next sign," Shippo said.  
  
"What's the next sign?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Everyone knows that," Shippo said in a way that my mom calls "cocky." "It's when you're mom gets fat."  
  
"Why does she get fat?" I asked, because that didn't make sense. It's not like the baby is in her stomach or anything, right?  
  
"Well, she'll start eating a lot," Shippo explained, "but it's not because she's hungry. It's because she's making sure her stomach is big enough so the baby has somewhere to sleep."  
  
"But what does that have to do with the rain?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Well, it'll start raining again after about nine months, and then the mommy has to go to the hospital to collect raindrops, where demons work in secret to make babies. Then the mommy picks up the baby from the hospital and lays in a bed for a day with the baby, the she comes home," Shippo said the last sentence really quickly. "The end. Well gotta go, bye!"  
  
Me and Ryoko watched Shippo run off to some dark haired girl. I think Ryoko was still confused, because she had a look on her face that Daddy gets when he doesn't understand something Mommy says. He gets that look a lot.  
  
"How do demons turn rain into babies?" Ryoko asked me.  
  
"I don't know," I answered. "But it has to be true because Shippo said so. Besides, my daddy said that demons can do anything that humans can't."  
  
"I know. I was there when he said it," Ryoko said. "But when I told my dad that, he said that your daddy is to dumb to know that for sure."  
  
"My daddy is not dumb!" I yelled.  
  
"That's not what my daddy says," Ryoko said in a teasing way that gets on my nerves.  
  
"Well you're the one with the weak daddy!" I yelled.  
  
"Take that back Sophitia!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Feh," I said and I turned my back to her. Then I felt her boomerang hit my shoulder. "Hey!" I yelled. "That's not fair! You know my mommy doesn't let me carry my sword with me!"  
  
"It's not a sword! It's a dagger!" Ryoko yelled. "Besides, my mommy said that I should never give demons a chance to fight back and attack when they're defenseless!"  
  
"I don't need my dagger to fight you, Ryoko!" I yelled back and jumped at her with my claws out. Ryoko jumped at me with her boomerang ready, then threw a demon ward at me.  
  
"Heh, I win!" Ryoko said as I fell to the ground screaming in pain.  
  
"Now, really, don't you think that was a cheap shot, Ryoko?" a deep voice said from behind me.  
  
I saw Ryoko's eyes with delight and then she took the demon ward off. I turned around to see who was behind me.  
  
"Uncle Sessho-Maru!" I yelled in joy and jumped up to hug him. My daddy always said he was a pain in the butt a long time ago, but he's a lot nicer now. Mommy said that their brotherly relationship is getting better, whatever that means.  
  
"Uncle Sessho-Maru!" Ryoko yelled after I did and jumped up to hug him, too.  
  
"Hey! He's not you're uncle!" I yelled at Ryoko, still mad that she threw the demon ward at me.  
  
"Aren't you two supposed to be in school?" Uncle Sessho-Maru asked.  
  
"Oops," me and Ryoko said at the same time. At that moment, we heard the bell ring.  
  
"Come on," Uncle Sessho-Maru said. "Don't talk too much. I have to think of a good excuse as to why you're late." He's so cool.  
  
Five seconds later, Uncle Sessho-Maru was in front of the principal, telling him a story as to why we're late.  
  
"They just got over the flu, but their parents didn't think they were well enough to come to school. By the time they were convinced and asked me to take them to this wretched place, the bell rang," Uncle Sessho-Maru explained. I was a little disappointed in his answer. He was always so smart, and here he is telling the dumbest story I've ever heard of. Not to mention he knows my demon blood doesn't allow me to get sick.  
  
"Be that as it may," the principal said. "All pupils must be in their class by the time the bell rings, under no circumstances should a child be tardy, unless the parents or guardians have notified me immediately." I know he's trying to sound smarter than my uncle. But that's impossible. No one is smarter than he is. Except Shippo, of course.  
  
After a few minutes, the principal let us go to our class. We got the same teacher, Mr. Sturniolo, which we both know we will have fun tormenting him, as my daddy would say.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I know that was a dumb chapter and all, but I promise that it will get better. I had a few hentai comments, but I decided to lay off a bit, so you'll have to insert them on your own. 


End file.
